Renaissance
by emimix3
Summary: Il est là... Si près. Tendre sa main... Mais... Pourquoi?


Auteur: emimix3

Disclaimer: Personnages à Katsura Hoshino. Et le titre vient de ma sempai… Merci Ed!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait beau tendre son bras, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il a beau tendre son bras, il n'y arrive pas.

Il aura beau tendre son bras, il n'y arrivera pas.

Pourtant, il est là. Rien ni personne ne le ferait abandonner; encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans cette lande déserte.

Enfin si, il y avait quelque chose. Et même quelqu'un aussi.

Ce quelque chose était une falaise, si profonde qu'on apercevait qu'avec peine le sol. Et ce quelqu'un, un homme s'accrochant désespérément à une aspérité de ladite falaise.

Il était blessé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient teintés de rouge sang, tout comme sa peau et ses vêtements disloqués.

Une cicatrice sanguinolente allait de son épaule à sa main droite, profonde et fraîche encore, l'empêchant de bouger ce bras. Il s'accrochait à un rebord avec toute l'énergie du désespoir grâce à son autre main, cherchant sans relâche des prises pour ses pieds sur le mur lisse.

L'autre, celui qui tendait son bras, était plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient remplis de détresse, sa peau mate contrastant avec ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient un air étrange. Son bras gauche, rouge, pendait lamentablement de son épaule, sans doute cassé, l'autre essayant d'atteindre l'infortuné sur la falaise.

- Moyashi…, commença difficilement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Arrête… Tu n'y arriveras pas…

Sa voix était rauque, il donnait l'impression de peiner sur chaque syllabe. Il toussa, une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Tiens le coup Kanda ! cria celui du haut. Lavi et Leenalee finiront bien par revenir, une fois l'Innocence en lieu sûr!

- Tu ne doutes de rien…

Les Akumas ne l'avaient pas loupé. Il se doutait bien qu'en couvrant les deux autres, se repliant avec l'objet de leur mission, Allen et lui auraient bien un pépin. Mais se retrouver bloqué sur une falaise était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser.

La falaise était vraiment profonde. Sûrement du à l'Innocence. Les Innocences modifiaient le climat et le terrain les avoisinant, et celle-ci était à coté depuis tellement longtemps qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que cette falaise mette des années à revenir à la normale.

Allen tendit encore sa main, au maximum, sans pour autant arriver à ne serait-ce que frôler Kanda. Si seulement c'était son autre bras qui était cassé… Il aurait pu activer son Innocence en récupérant son aîné sans soucis. Mais là, il savait qu'en activant son bras il mourait sur le coup, la fatigue et les blessures le tuant immédiatement. Et alors, ils mourraient tous les deux.

Allen tourna la tête, à gauche, puis à droite, cherchant sans espoir une corde, ou quoi que ce fut dans le genre. Il devait trouver une corde. Il ne devait pas laisser Kanda dans ce trou. Il devait l'aider. Il ne devait pas l'abandonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, ayant peur de le savoir glisser. Il devait trouver de l'aide. Absolument.

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à sauver Kanda ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Pourquoi, d'un coup, se dire qu'il risquait de mourir le rendait ainsi ? Prêt à tout pour le sauver, l'aider, pouvoir le voir continuer de vivre ? Sans vouloir aucun remerciement, aucun geste de sa part après ? Il le détestait pourtant. Il l'avait toujours détesté; il le détesterait toujours. Mais cette dernière phrase résonnait dans sa tête, le harcelant. Non, il ne détesterait plus jamais Kanda. Etait-ce le fait de savoir que dans peu de temps, il ne sera plus de ce monde ?

Kanda raffermi sa prise. Il se sentait glisser. Pourtant, non, il ne devait pas tomber. Il devait tenir. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il devait vivre.

Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à vivre ? Qu'est-ce qui le rattachait tant à la vie ? Après tout, il était exorciste, il savait pertinemment que la mort le chercherait un jour, plus tôt que prévu ; il n'en n'avait aucunement peur, après tout, il n'avait rien qui lui ferait douté de ce jour. Rien, ni personne. Il n'avait toujours aimé que lui, il n'aima que lui, il n'aimerait que lui. Pourquoi se battre, survivre, souffrir, alors que lâcher serait plus simple ? Pour lui, et pour les autres, qui n'aurait plus à les supporter, lui et son caractère de merde ?

Le brun leva sa tête, et croisa le regard désespéré d'Allen.

Un seul serait triste, mais il se remettrait vite du fait de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver un de ses camarades.

Cela fit un coup à Kanda. Pourquoi il se sentait mal, là ? Pourquoi ? C'était le fait de savoir qu'Allen s'en ficherait royalement de le savoir mort ? Pourquoi ça lui ferait mal, d'abord ? Il le détestait. Pourquoi détestait-il Allen de toute façon ? Ah oui… Parce qu'il était maudit.

Quelle raison à la con. Maudit… Lui aussi en quelque sorte. Mais il se détestait. Donc ce n'était pas un problème.

Pourquoi se cherchait-il des excuses ? Il était con de haïr Allen ! Pourquoi cela le faisait tant réfléchir, maintenant ? Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser, comme tenter de remonter de cette falaise !

Mais pourquoi haïssait-il Allen ? Cette question le taraudait, se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit, lui manqua de lâcher prise. Pour rien. Voilà la réponse.

Il l'appréciait même. Ce petit être, semblant si fragile, se battait avec un rêve au bout de son bras. Il n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis, et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour eux, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Allen regarda de nouveau son aîné, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de le voir dans ce trou ? Sûrement parce que si il s'agissait de Lavi ou Leenalee à la place du japonais, il saurait qu'ils pourraient avoir une chance de sortir, Lavi et son marteau et Leenalee et ses bottes ? Ou… Pour une autre raison ? Il ne détestait pas Kanda. Mais il ne détestait pas Lavi ou Leenalee non plus. Pourquoi le fait de ne plus voir les longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre du Japonais, ses mimiques agacées, ses répliques cinglantes et ses beaux yeux sombres et envouteurs le rendrait si affligé?

Pourquoi pensait-il à des choses aussi naïves?

Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à secourir Kanda ?

Pourquoi il n'était pas plus grand, de quelques centimètres seulement ?

Pourquoi voir cette étincelle de détresse dans les yeux de Kanda lui faisait comme un pieu s'enfonçant lentement dans son cœur ?

Pourquoi tremblait-il devant sa propre impuissance ?

Pourquoi pensait à tout cela ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi ?

Kanda s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se sentant faiblir. Mais le moindre relâchement et ce serait fini.

Malgré tout, il commençait à se résigner. Il allait mourir ici.

Le brun sentit de l'eau sur son visage. Il leva la tête, pour voir une dernière fois la pluie tomber, avant qu'elle ne l'emporte. Mais il vit seulement les larmes d'Allen, coulant le long de ses joues. Allen qui gardait le visage rentré et refermé.

Il ne dit rien. Mais voir Allen ainsi fit un coup au brun.

Il avait compris.

Pourquoi il ne le détestait pas.

Ou plutôt pourquoi il croyait le détester.

Les gens paraissant vides et froids n'aiment pas les gens leur faisant goûter à d'autres sentiments que la haine ou la colère. Des sentiments comme la joie, l'amour, l'amitié.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne devait pas… Il voulait revoir un jour son visage, heureux et souriant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent également sur ses joues. Froides, mouillées et salées. Il devait avoir l'air fin, le grand Kanda au bord du gouffre en train de pleurer. Mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir, pouvoir réconforter Allen, le rendre heureux. Et ne pas le laisser seul.

Sa main gauche tenait de toutes les forces une aspérité, la seule des environs. L'autre bras saignait encore. Il ne le ressentait qu'en déplaçant le bras ; une douleur sourde, froide, le déconcentrant. Pourtant… Il DEVAIT sortir.

Il déplaça lentement son bras droit à sa ceinture. Il attrapa son Mugen, contenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la douleur. Il le dégaina, criant au passage, ce qui fit relever la tête d'Allen. Il le ficha le plus haut et le plus profondément qu'il pu dans la falaise, juste à coté de sa main valide, entre le pouce et l'index laissant retomber l'autre sur le coup de la douleur. Il n'eut qu'à déplacer sa main sur la lame, puis sur la garde de son katana. Cela lui avait permis de gagner quelques précieux centimètres. Et à Allen de voir les sœurs de ses lames couler sur les joues de Kanda.

Il tendit automatiquement son bras, tentant d'attraper Kanda.

Mais il était toujours trop loin. Allen laissa s'échapper encore plus de larmes. Encore. Toujours plus.

Pourtant, il avait enfin compris pourquoi il ne se pardonnerait jamais de laisser Kanda. La vie était injuste. Trop injuste.

Kanda regarda avec impuissance les pleurs d'Allen se multiplier. Cela était le châtiment divin peut-être ? Il avait péché. Et pas qu'un peu. "Un homme est fait pour aimer une femme, une femme est faite pour aimer un homme, mais une femme n'est pas faite pour aimer une femme et un homme n'est pas fait pour aimer un homme". Il le savait. Dieu le puni en le tuant à petit feu, lui donnant de l'espoir et lui faisant voir le visage ravagé de la seule personne comptant pour lui sans pouvoir rien faire.

"Dieu est un lâche ! Il reste à sa place. Il régit la vie des hommes, leur donne des commandements incompréhensibles à respecter, nomme des exorcistes pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. pensa Kanda. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas."

Le brun leva la tête vers Allen. Et vit quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Il regardait lentement sa progression.

"Je dois lui dire".

- Moyashi…, commença Kanda d'une voix rauque. Je voudrais te dire que… je t'attendrais… mais… tu iras au Paradis. J'irais en Enfer… J'ai péché…

- Kanda, arrête ! Tu ne mourras pas ici !

- Je voulais te dire… Que… Je t'…

La fissure progressa encore, avant d'arriver en haut de la falaise. Le katana de Kanda n'avait plus aucune accroche.

Il se sentit tomber, lentement. Ses larmes, bien plus légères, restaient en suspension quelques instants. Il apercevait Mugen, au dessus de lui. Il ferma doucement les yeux, et entendis son nom crié.

"Dieu m'en voulais tellement d'avoir péché… Il aurait pu me laisser finir. Adieu, Moyashi."

Kanda se laissait tomber, paisible. A quoi bon s'agiter ? Le sol était si loin…

A quoi bon. Cela ne servirait à rien.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant des bras entourer sa taille, dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit le visage déformé par la tristesse d'Allen.

- Tu… tu es tombé?

- J'ai sauté. Tu sais Kanda, moi aussi j'ai commis un péché, dont je n'ai aucune envie de me repentir. Kanda, je t'…

Sa phrase fut arrêtée par un horrible bruit. Le bruit d'une chute, et d'un immonde craquement d'os. C'était terminé.

Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux. A une telle hauteur, c'était un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas réduits en bouillie. Et encore plus qu'ils soient encore vivants. Sûrement grâce aux résidus de l'Innocence. Il respirait difficilement, peinant à chaque inspiration. Il toucha le bras d'Allen, sous lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun pouls. Il s'était tout prit. Pour le sauver.

"Imbécile de Moyashi"

Il se sentait partir.

Il voulait partir.

Hors de question de vivre sans lui désormais.

Sa vue se brouillait. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il regardait le ciel, souriant et confiant. Il allait partir. Il ferma ses paupières.

"Attends-moi."

- Kanda!! Allen!! Vous êtes où?

- Yû!! Allen!!

Les voix de Leenalee et Lavi. Elles venaient du haut de la falaise.

"Un peu trop tard cependant", furent les dernières pensées de Kanda, serrant sa main dans celle d'Allen, qui se refroidissait.

Il partait.

Allen se réveilla dans un ciel totalement blanc, duveteux et cotonneux. Il y avait des centaines de personnes autour de lui. Certaines vieilles, des bébés, plusieurs blessés, même certains avec une épée fichée quelque part.

- Je suis mort, dit Allen, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un en particulier.

- Petit! Tu es réveillé. Il faut que tu ailles te faire juger.

Allen tourna les yeux vers un homme, vêtu de blanc en face de lui.

- J'attends quelqu'un.

L'homme partit. Allen chercha des yeux Kanda, mais ne le vis nul part. Et si il était déjà parti? Non. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Mais pourquoi il l'attendrait ?

Mais Allen patienta. Assis, au milieu de la pièce. Voyant des gens arriver, passer dans la porte derrière lui. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tant de gens attendaient.

Il patienterait des années si il le faut. Si Kanda n'était pas là, c'est qu'il l'avait sauvé. Non?

Une forme apparut, à quelques mètres d'Allen. C'était lui. Il le savait. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans les bras du japonais, n'ayant pas complètement finit d'apparaitre.

Kanda fut étonné, mais ne le montra pas. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Allen. Allen pleurait. Kanda pleurait aussi. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils étaient tant à pleurer.

- Petit, il faut y aller maintenant.

L'homme de toute à l'heure.

Ils seraient jugés. Ils avaient beau être exorcistes, élus de Dieu, ils avaient enfreint un commandement en s'aimant. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils n'avaient pas peur et n'auraient plus peur. Ils s'aimaient, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là.

Kanda prit la main d'Allen. Allen prit la main de Kanda. Ils collèrent leurs fronts.

Ils n'avaient pas pu vivre ensemble, ils étaient morts ensemble. Maintenant, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Désolée pour la fin, j'étais de bonne humeur on va dire...


End file.
